


Day 3: Merry and Bright

by h4t08



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, F/M, Poetry, Special Surprise, Thats what Ana called them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4t08/pseuds/h4t08
Summary: A shortened version of Patrick and Shelagh’s first Christmas together.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 53
Kudos: 17
Collections: Twelve Days of Turnadette Smutmas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As our small but fierce group had been talking about which days we are to post our stories, time zones, and something to do with sheep playing soccer, we noticed that the 3rd Christmas special was the only one not taken. 
> 
> With all of us already stretched thin (I mean that’s the 2020 norm), I knew the perfect story (if you can call it that 🥴) that we could put in.

They had dinner. 

Patrick looked at Shelagh with sex eyes.

Patrick washed the dishes and Shelagh looked at him with sex eyes.  
  
They put the children down to sleep.  
  
They had sex.

The orgasm exploded out of them.  
  
They cuddled.

  
The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss_Ute wanted a second chapter.
> 
> This one coincidentally (or maybe not) is 69 words.

Christmas Day

The family ripped open presents.

They went to church.

They had eaten dinner at Nonnatus House.

When they had come home, they put the children to bed. 

Patrick undressed Shelagh. 

Just like a present, there was a surprise waiting for him. 

(He was a good boy this year.)

They had mind blowing intimate sex.

She had five million orgasms.

He had one.  
  
They cuddled. 

The very end.


	3. SURPRISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it up to this point, congratulations! 🍾 
> 
> Because you had wasted the last five minutes (two minutes reading the “poems” and three minutes counting that there were 69 words in chapter two), I am gifting you with a sneak peak to the sequel “The Nun”. 
> 
> It will be called “The Wife”. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Hello, dear,” Patrick deposits his case down in one of the empty chairs in the waiting room and kisses her cheek. “How is your first full day going so far?” 

“As well as it can be expected,” her focus onto the task at hand not deterred. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Fixing the records system.” She pulls out another misplaced paper with the scrunch of her nose and places it in the box by her feet. “No offense, dear, but it’s quite atrocious.” 

He takes a step back and settles on the edge of her new desk. “I hate to say that most of it is incomplete, both from the war and the sharing of duties between the surgery and Nonnatus House.” She shakes her head. “Not to mention, I’m not very good at returning the notes where they belong.” 

“Obviously.” She glances over her shoulder to see him sheepishly duck his head down. “Regardless, this will be my task while you are out on your evening rounds.” 

“Thank you,” he stands and steps up behind her, his hands capturing her waist as he kisses her neck. “May I interest you in some lunch?” 

She shakes her head again, “Please tell me you did not purchase a pie from one of those stands.” At his embarrassed look, she tuts, “Patrick, they are quite unsanitary.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Taking the misplaced file out from the drawer, she sets it in the box and turns to him. “I was able to go home earlier to make a few sandwiches for us. They are on your desk as we speak.” Before he is able to turn towards his office, she captures the lapel to his jacket with one hand and opens her other palm expectantly. “Hand it over.” 

He defeatedly sighs as he reaches inside his pocket and produces the offensive pie. “I always buy from Larry. He would never hurt me.” 

“I’m sure Larry’s heart is in it,” she throws it away with a disdained wrinkle of her nose, “that doesn’t mean that there isn’t cross contamination happening.” 

Goosebumps erupt across his skin at their proximity to each other. While they have been intimate, they have not tested their limits – or rather his limits – since their honeymoon in Paris. A year ago, he would have never even imagined doing the things running through his mind at this exact moment, let alone knowing about them, but now that he has tasted temptation, he can’t help but to want it with every fiber of his being. 

“Patrick.” Her voice, but a whisper, cause his heart to spike, desire etched in the sultry way she hardens the syllables in his name. 

He covers her hand with his and presses it against his pounding heart. “I’ve been thinking of nothing else but you.” He swallows hard to push down his overwhelming desire. “I can leave and work at Nonn—”

“No!” She pulls him towards his office and closes the door the moment they are safely hidden. 

He settles on the edge of his desk, his senses keen and alert to the supple curves of her body as she locks the door. She turns to him with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, his body on the brink of seizing as she steps in between his knees. He captures her hips and pulls her to his body. “Are you sure?” 

Her fingers fan out along his cheeks, the taste of her delicious lips playfully out of reach from his desperate ones. “You have been so gentle with me the last few days.”

“I love you.” 

“With all of my heart.” With a quick peck, she pulls at his belt and makes quick work of his pants. Settling down onto her knees, she immediately takes him into her palm, the tip of her tongue playfully caressing the underside of his head, almost as if they have all the time in the world. 

A content sigh leaves his lips. He would have never thought to enjoy this one act as much as he does, however, he can’t help but to give himself to it, especially with excitement gleaming in her eyes. Running his fingers through her hair, he gives her a slight tug, her moan being felt all the way into his knees. 

Opening her lips slightly, he thrusts his hips forwards, the head of his cock disappearing within the lusciousness of her mouth. As one hand glides him towards the grip of his release, her other plays with his balls. 

He closes his eyes, every feeling, every sensation, building within the pit of his stomach. “Bloody hell.” He can feel her smiling against him, her mouth taking him in further and further. Glancing down, his hips surge at the sight of his prim and proper wife in her prim and proper clothes on her knees, her lust filled eyes glittering with love and satisfaction. Feeling the ground shake beneath him, he grips her hair and comes in her mouth. 

She takes care of him with the loving touch of her gentle kiss as he shrinks down, her fingers caressing his thighs, encouraging him to remain stationary against the desk. “You were magnificent, my dear husband.” The warmth of her breath sends a bolt of electricity up his spine, yet his body remains flaccid against the hard wood, his wife’s dotting attention soothing his desire to return the affection she had willingly gave to him. 

“I am going to ravish your body.” 

She looks to him with a sly smirk playing along her deliciously plump lips. “Not when you have patients to see in thirty minutes.” She pulls up his boxers and his pants, carefully piecing him back together as if he is her Humpty Dumpty. 

Gripping her upper arms, he pulls her up and crashes his lips onto hers, the debauched taste of her mouth is both salty and delectably sinful. 

She pulls away from him with a firm hand to his chest. “You should eat.” 

His hands slip down past her hips, squeezing her ass as he presses her against him, hunger in the form of her body making his soul rumble with desire. “I plan on it.” 

“Not at this moment, husband.” She pushes him out of their embrace. “Tonight, though, you will be between my legs.” Taking a step back so that his hands fall to his sides, she straightens her jacket and smothers out the wrinkles in her skirt before slipping into the bathroom. 


End file.
